Mr Crowley
by AdamHeatherly
Summary: Well long story short Crowley's been a cool character lately. It now seems unfair the series just plucked him in the middle of S5 with barely a howdy-do so i thought of how id give him a better intro and ended up thinking what it mustve been like him dealing with Bella and this story was born set in S3 in between the episodes "dream a little dream of me" and "time is on my side"
1. Mr Crowley

At last, after driving for what felt like forever, Bella Talbot finally reached the crossroads. She took the Winchesters' weird gun out of her trunk and put it the box she had prepared...praying...hed come...praying hed finally let her go...that hed finally free her from that wretched deal.

It didn't take long after she buried the box before she heard that voice. "Youv'e got to be bloody kidding. Listen sweetheart you're not the only deal I got in the pipeline okay?" "Mr Crowley" she quivered "I have something that may be of intrest to you." She pulled out the gun.

"Ahhhhhh" thought Crowley. "Samuel Colt's famous contraption...well...this is...quite impressive." "So how bout it?" asked Bella. "Sorry love," Crowley replied "all sales are final!" "WHAT!?" Exclaimed Bella in tears "BUT YOU SAID-" "Which is why..." he said "I cant help you anymore".

"I don't understand" sobbed Bella.

"I sold your contract love!"

[_with a little more determination now] "To whom?"_

**A/N full disclosure I dont really like Lilth very much so im not very confident in my ability to write dialogue for her but ill do my best i hope youll bare with me**

At that moment the wind picked up and the air began to grow cold and then Bella saw a little girl standing before them. She looked a bit diffrent...that was almost 10 years ago why wouldn't she. But Bella knew those eyes all too well. **A/N One consolation for me YAY SEASON 3 TIMELINE MEANING LILTH IS STILL POSESSING LITTLE GIRLS! MUCH SCARIER! :)**

"Lil- Li- Lilith?"

"Of course silly! Who did you think held your deal? I HOLD EVERY DEAL!"

"Ill give you whatever you want."

"Honestly Bella with all the things youve done your souls probably gonna end up in the same place anyway."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"I don't want any of your cheap trinkets! But maybe there is something you can take care of for me...or rather...someone!"

"No...i am a great thief but i am not a killer!"

"Well thats a shame then...tick...tock...tick...tock!"

(as she turns to walk away) "WAIT!..."Who-...who is it?"

"Sam Winchester"

Bella nodded in understanding "Fine!" She barked.

"NOW GO!" Shouted Lilith as she blasted Bella away.

A flash of white light and Bella was back in her hideaway knowing what she...unfortunately...had to do.

_Meanwhile back at the crossroads_

"What was that rubbish about you holding every deal? Who SOLD you that contract huh? WHO'S THE KING OF THE BLOODY CROSSROADS!?

"Cool your jets Crowley." Replied Lilith. "Just setting a little trap. "See you around." She said as she finally disappeared. But Crowley still had the boys' famous Colt in his hand. "Exit stage Crowley." He smiled as he left the crossroads.

**A/N so all that bout lilith holding the deals although crowleys the king i decided to answer it in the simplest way possible being a demon..lilith lied. Poor Bella she was a bitch but she was smokin hot. Id make my own deal to see her in something else oh well. At her expense this awesome character gets the intro he deserves. Hope you enjoyed reviews would be nice.**


	2. Additional Comments

I wanted to put some of this in the description anyway but i ran out of room. The title of this story is not as simplistic as it sounds the inspiration is an Ozzy song of the same name. When i first heard it i wondered with the shows love of hard rock why it hasnt been used for a Crowley scene yet! It fits him perfectly! Mayb next season thats my message to the CW

Not to sound egotistical but i thought more supernatural fans would respond to this (i appreciate those who did) give me some reviews did anyone like this little scene i wrote? I was worried i may have wrote bella a little ooc but think of those last minutes of time is on my side how desperate she sounds. And as i said i was never a lilith fan but there was no way not having her would not be a COMPLETE violation of canon. This is a fanfic but its not a "Harry Potter and the Bonds of Time Saga" style fanfic (name droppin my boy VanceMcgill check out some of his stuff especially the fics i mentioned a real treat if youre an hp fan u/670787/ ) where altering canon is the point. So...yeah review me i really hope people enjoyed this.


End file.
